Warsong: Here Comes Tomorrow
by Scarletrose1011
Summary: Cuando la Brújula Estelar se detuvo, tres cosas ocurrieron esa noche: las alas de un ángel fueron extirpadas de su espalda, una bruja enloquecida fue calmada por el beso de su hermano, y Redd se convirtió en una con la fuerza del sol y las estrellas. Jean (Redd), Clint Barton y Arcángel conforman el clan Askani. Pietro y Wanda Maximoff buscan, a su manera, restaurar el mundo. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Sipnosis:** Hace casi dos años, el mundo estuvo a punto de ver su devastación. Junto a su líder, cuatro jóvenes X-Men murieron, uno sobrevivió con un único pago: su alma. Muy lejos están los gemelos Pietro y Wanda Maximoff; tras huir de un tortuoso pasado buscan encontrar su propia libertad, procurando rehacer el mundo -caotico y prisionero de la intolerancia- a uno casi utópico. Apocalypse, el primer mutante en la tierra, previniendo su propio fin, intenta destruir el clan Askani. Jean Grey (ahora conocida como Redd), creída fallecida, lidera a un grupo de personas dispuestas a impedir tal _Apocalipsis_ , para construir así un nuevo mañana para mutantes y humanos.

Pero nadie está a salvo de lo que vendrá.

 **NOTA:** Este es mi primer fanfic publicado! Y que mejor manera de hacerlo que con los X-Men. Quisiera agradecer a **KidApocalypse** por sus motivacianes y beteos. Gracias! **Los personajes no me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Marvel Comics y sus respectivos autores.**

* * *

Capítulo 1

Renacimiento

—De acuerdo. Esto se ve mal —reconoció Hawkeye retrocediendo un paso. El oso, a pocos metros de él, rugió, irritado.

El intrépido arquero se hizo de su mochila hecha de harapos y rompió a correr entre los abundantes árboles del Bosque Salvaje. Escuchó los crujidos de las patas del oso pardo seguirlo con furia palpable.

—Estoy muerto, estoy muerto, estoy muerto.

Con el corazón en la garganta, Hawkeye sacó de su bolsa la última flecha que le quedaba de su arriesgada aventura. Lo cierto es que había sido tonto e imprudente al hacer esto sin haberle informado a los suyos. Un buen tiro justo en el corazón del oso bastaría para salvarse la vida.

Estaba flexionando la flecha en el arco cuando escuchó una voz en su cabeza:

— _¡Detente, Clinton!_

—¡Aaah!

De pronto, el gran oso pardo giro sobre sí regresando pasivamente su camino.

—Nunca juegues con una mamá oso cerca de su osezno —le dijo Redd aterrizando con elegancia frente a Hawkeye.

Él siempre se preguntaba cómo le hacía Redd para aparecerse de ningún lado justo en el momento indicado. _Claro, sus poderes._ Y sin embargo, eso no tenía nada que ver con que ella siempre se mantuviera serena ante casi cualquier situación, o que su cabello rojo naranja siempre se mantuviera hermoso y peinado. Todo eso estaba completamente fuera de sus poderes ¿o sí?

—¿Osezno? No vi ningún osezno — respondió agitado.

Redd lo miró con aplomo.

—Buscaba alimentos, Redd. El campamento no tardará en quedarse sin provisiones.

—No tienes que hacer esto solo, ¿de acuerdo? Somos… somos una familia.

Clinton, también conocido como Hawkeye por su increíble habilidad con el arco, miró fijamente dentro de los ojos verdes de la mujer que tenía delante suyo y luego asintió. Ciertamente no recordaba el momento en el que Redd se había convertido en su mejor amiga.

—Ya casi anochece ¿vamos?

—No es mala idea. Este lugar me pone la piel de gallina.

—Aún así no tuviste ningún temor en venir aquí —le dijo Redd mientras se elevaba telekineticamente, y a Clinton consigo, rumbo al campamento—. ¿Sabes cuánto coraje requiere eso?

—Solo cacé un tejón y tres conejos. No es gran cosa.

—Eres imposible, Clinton —Redd sonrió.

—Imposible… —susurró Clinton pensativo y no pudo evitar preguntar después de unos segundos—: ¿Qué te dice el Phoenix? ¿Te…ha dicho hacia donde debemos ir esta vez?

—Me temo que eso y más, mi buen Clint.

* * *

 _Lejos, en un castillo en las montañas._

Wanda Maximoff había estado sumergida en una larga meditación, mientras levitaba a pocos centímetros de la cama de su habitación, la cual, adornada con sábanas satín color rojo, hacían un gran contraste con su propia vestimenta gitana. El color que siempre vestía. El rojo le recordaba cosas; cosas que, sin importar qué, siempre la acompañaban: el amor, la sangre y el caos. Unidas como una sola pasión y representadas en un solo color, el rojo.

Su mente no registra el hecho de que su hermano gemelo ha entrado a la habitación, pero su voz, rápidamente la saca de su letargo.

—¿Pietro? —respondió para caer de inmediato sobre la cama.

—Apenas y me has escuchado ¿cierto? —le contestó él a su vez con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Lo siento —dijo Wanda avergonzada.

—Descuida, querida. Ya he arruinado muchas de tus meditaciones en el pasado. No es como si fuera a detenerme.

—Ni se te ocurra, Pietro —le advirtió ella con tono gruñón y juguetón.

La sonrisa de Pietro se ensanchó.

—¿Qué tal estuvo el circo hoy? ¿Ya están recogiendo?

Él negó.

—La recepción ha sido muy buena. Kurt quiere realizar dos funciones más antes de marcharse. Si pudieras verlo, Wanda. Todos los aplausos y los niños…

—Puedo imaginarlo.

Pietro la miró detenidamente.

—¿Qué tal tu día? —le preguntó finalmente, avanzando por la habitación hasta sentarse a su lado en la cama—. ¿Te volvió a buscar ese tal Víctor Von Doom?

—No —contestó Wanda con una sonrisa, intentando suavizar la expresión de su hermano ante la mención del nombre—. Y no tienes porqué alterarte ante su visita. Víctor Von Doom es solo un aprendiz de las artes místicas como cualquiera del Círculo Latveria. Un poco pomposo, sí, pero solo uno más como quiera de nosotros. Está… un poco impresionado por mis habilidades. Además, su madre también es gitana.

—Oh, vaya —dijo Pietro de manera sarcástica.

Wanda le dio un pequeño empujón para dejarlo caer sobre la cama.

—¿Sabes qué estuve haciendo todo el tiempo, aparte de la rutina diaria? —inquirió dejándose caer a su lado. Lo miró con complicidad—. Extrañándote. Extrañándote y extrañándote —dijo pasando una de sus manos por el extraño cabello blanco de su gemelo.

Pietro cortó la distancia hasta pegar su frente junto a la de ella.

—Ya estoy en casa. Al menos, aquí.

Wanda se acercó a su oreja y le susurró como si fuera una promesa de amor:

—Muy pronto, cuando logre controlar todo estos poderes, saldremos de este lugar. Tú y yo. Encontraremos a Phoenix y restauraremos el mundo, Pietro. Lo haremos cómo nosotros queramos. Juntos.

.

.

En ese mismo castillo, escondido en la torre, una figura oscura observa desde su espejo a los gemelos acurrados en la cama. Su rostro sin expresión contraria con sus pensamientos.

* * *

—¡Ya en serio! —exclamó Jubilo haciéndose notar entre los presentes—. ¿Cómo es que llamamos a esto "Clan" si solo somos —se detuvo para contar— …seis personas? ¡Seis!

—La chica tiene un punto, Redd —razonó Clinton

Redd giró la cabeza hacia él con fingido asombro.

—Recuerdo escucharte decirle a los chicos "bienvenido a nuestro clan" la primera vez que lo encontramos.

Artie y Leench asintieron, moviendo sus enormes cabezas con energía.

—Bueno, tal vez; no lo recuerdo. De todas maneras, después de dos personas, cualquier grupo es un clan.

En ése momento se escuchó el agite de alas metálicas de Arcángel, quien como un ángel de la muerte hizo su aterrizaje bajo la oscura noche. Feroz y grácil. Redd divisó un pequeño gesto en su rostro que parecía mucho a una sonrisa.

—Creo que lo he encontrado, Je… Redd —anunció Arcángel volviendo a alzar la guardia, como si se acabara de percatar de que estaba sonriendo—. He encontrado la Academia.

—¿En serio, War? —Redd se levantó de la fogata, entusiasmada.

—Puedes leerme. Todavía permanece un poco destruida, pero estoy bastante seguro de que es nuestra antigua academia.

Clinton hizo un ruido con la garganta.

—¡Vaya, buenas noticias! No tengo idea de qué están hablando.

—Ni yo —dijo Júbilo.

Artie y Leench también negaron con la cabeza. Redd les sonrió. Mientras les hablaba, un destello de fuego en forma de ave brillaba en sus ojos.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer, agradecería leer sus comentarios. Saludos.


	2. Chapter 2

Gracias por el beteo KidApocalypse! Segundo Capítulo, espero lo disfruten.

 **NOTA: los personajes NO me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Marvel Comics y sus respectivos autores.**

* * *

Capítulo 2

Redención

 _Círculo Latveria, castillo en las montañas._

Dos figuras caminan por los pasillos del Gran Castillo de Latveria. Sus rostros oscuros entre las sombras los oculta. Ambos llevan espesas capuchas sobre sus cabezas. Sus voces son susurros, apenas perceptibles en el silencio de la madrugada.

—¿Está completamente seguro de esto? —preguntó la figura de capucha negro. En su tono no hay duda, salvo una palpable inquietud—. La niña Maximoff es muy poderosa, ya la ha visto. Podría destruirlo todo en cuanto entre en una epifanía.

El hombre de la capucha verde lo miró con cierto recelo.

—Sé lo que estoy haciendo.

—Estoy completamente seguro de ello, mi señor, es solo que es muy arriesgado. Podríamos utilizar a la señorita Illyana o al joven Daimon. Ambos son grandes potenciales y cuentan con una ventaja, mi señor: ambos tienen pleno control de sus habilidades.

—Daimon e Illyana están conectados con el infierno. No es algo que necesite ahora. Phoenix aún con sus poderes es inexperta… para que esto funcione, se necesita algo de _Caos._

El hombre de capucha negra escuchó las palabras de su superior, y no pudo discutir aquello, ni siquiera con toda su sabiduría.

—Por supuesto, amo Doom —respondió.

* * *

Redd se paseaba entre las ruinas de su antigua academia, con ojos nostálgicos y pensamientos de otra vida. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que estuvo allí? ¿Y porqué todo esto la hacía sentir de alguna forma más… joven? Ciertamente no estaba segura de ello, pero mientras continuaba rozando las paredes con sus dedos, visiones de su pasado venían a ella. Veía libros levitando en el aire; luego cuatro muchachos corriendo por jardín junto a su lado. Un hombre calvo en silla de ruedas. Más objetos levitando a su alrededor. Un joven que la miraba con letales ojos rojos.

—¡Redd…!

Clinton irrumpió estrepitosamente en el pasillo, provocando que Redd volviera a la realidad de forma brusca. Los recuerdos perdieron su forma física como si el viento las hubiera soplado para hacerlas volar,

—Guoa. ¿Qué fue eso? —se detuvo en seco, asombrado y curioso en partes iguales por lo que acababa de ver.

—Son fragmentos de mis recuerdos en este lugar… creo.

—Bueno, yo no olvidaría a ese muchacho. Extraño.

Redd se pasó una mano por el pelo

—¿Ocurre algo?

—No vas a creer —le contó Clinton, su semblante reflejaba un buen ánimo—. Estuve por los alrededores, muy cerca de las aldeas, y he encontrado una gran cantidad de víveres y chucherías. Traje pan tostado y jaleas. ¿Quieres venir?

—A los niños les encantarán-dijo Redd.

Los dos se dirigieron al viejo salón de estudio, donde se reunieron con los demás. Al ver a los niños hacer un gran alboroto por los dulces que trajo Clinton, Redd no pudo evitar sentir que aquel lugar destruido volvía a tener vida. Una mirada de Arcángel, reflejo de sus propios pensamientos, la hizo sonreír.

* * *

Al anochecer, Pietro casi había terminado su jornada de trabajo. Amaba el circo, pero amaba más a su hermana, por lo que le urgía regresar al castillo, tomar a Wanda en sus brazos y girarla como hacía cuando eran niños; sólo así volvería a sentirse a salvo. Las constantes visitas de Víctor Von Doom a su hermana lo estaban poniendo paranoico, cosa que nunca aceptaría ante nadie, pero según lo que conocía de la vida a sus poco más de veinte años, las personas siempre hacían todo para interés propio. Y ellos habían sido usados por otros durante mucho tiempo.

—Hey, Pietro, ¿puedes llevar los vestuarios al camerino? Ya están por presentar la última función —le pidió Janet a toda prisa.

—Es mi última tarea de la noche —contestó.

El muchacho de pelo blanco entró al camerino pocos minutos después. Kurt lo recibió sonriente y ansioso.

—¿Escuchas eso, _Mein Frein_? —preguntó haciéndose de uno de los chalecos. Tomó, además, un sombrero de pirata y un parche—. Esos aplausos son los que me motivan día a día. Me hacen pensar que, después de todo, algún día no habrá distinciones por quienes somos.

Pietro no era tan positivo como Kurt, pero sus palabras le parecieron muy nobles. _Tal vez, algún día_. Si las cosas salían bien para _ellos_ …

—Seguro, Kurt.

—Mañana comenzamos a recoger —el hombre de piel azul suspiró con tristeza—. ¿Por qué no traes a tu hermana esta noche? Creo que le gustará —propuso.

Ese es plan —respondió Pietro.

—¡Necesito una espada! —inquirió un muchacho, alto galán y aspecto atlético ingresando a la habitación repentinamente —. ¡¿Dónde está mi espada?!

—¡ _Mein Gott_ , Simon! —exclamó Kurt sorprendido—. ¿La has perdido otra vez? Estamos a cinco minutos de entrar al escenario.

.

.

Poco más tarde, cuando Pietro finalmente regresó al castillo, encontró la habitación vacía.

Dejó caer cuanto tenía en las manos y rompió a correr por los pasillos, temiendo que sus pesadillas se estuvieran volviendo realidad. Y aún cuando corría en su desesperación, deseó ser más rápido, como en sus pesadillas. Porque aún en sus sueños más retorcidos él era capaz de ser tan veloz como una bala. Y siempre, siempre era podía rescatar a Wanda y huir con ella lejos, muy lejos.

* * *

Arcángel observó a Redd encender la fogata con una pequeña llama en forma de fénix. Ella se sentó alrededor, pensativa, y luego se abrazó a si misma de manera inconsciente. ¿Qué pasaba por su mente? Redd parecía tan ausente en ese instante, y a la vez tan inofensiva. Con tanto poder, ¿cómo era eso posible?

Arcángel intentó apartar sus ojos de ella y se maldijo por ser tan débil. Apretó los dientes y los puños como garras. Esto no estaba bien. Su mente y sus instintos salvajes peleando nuevamente en su torturada cabeza. ¿Podía Redd saber lo que estaba pasando dentro de él? Seguro que sí. Con una mirada feroz, volvió su atención hacia ella, buscando un rastro de alerta, pero Redd no parecía estar a la defensiva en lo absoluto.

—Has volado todo el día —dijo ella casualmente. Sus ojos verdes seguían clavados en la fogata.

—Es lo que siempre hago, Jean —respondió Arcángel con voz automática, como si fuera un robot.

Redd giró la cabeza hacia él, mirándole con sorpresiva ternura. Hacía mucho que no la veía así.

—¿No te cansas nunca, eh? —Arcángel no respondió y ella continuó. Lo próximo que le dijo lo dejó con los sentidos de puntas—. Sé lo que estás haciendo, Warren.

—Yo…

—Está bien. Todos lo hemos sentido, en algún momento —Redd levantó la mirada hacia el cielo estrellado—. Escapar. Hacia algún lugar, el que sea.

Arcángel, quien estaba apoyando en uno de los pocos muros que se mantenían en pie de aquella vieja estructura, de pronto se sentió pesado. Redd, no, Jean, estaba allí sentada, ignorando todo de forma tan sencilla. Después de todo, quizás Jean creyera que él todavía tenía un alma.

—Si reconstruimos la academia… —dijo Arcángel acercándose a la fogata y sentándose frente a Redd de manera que las llamas formaran un obstáculo entre ambos—, ya no estarás en anonimato nunca más… todo el mundo sabrá quién eres… _quién_ eres ahora.

—Ya no somos los mismos de antes, Arcángel.

—Lo sé. Nosotros solíamos ser… buenos. Los perfectos aprendices que cambiaríamos el mundo —susurró antes de que se le escapara una risa amarga.

—Háblame de él —pidió Redd en otro susurro.

El hombre con alas de metal duró tres segundos para darse cuenta de _quién_ se estaba refiriendo esta vez la pelirroja a su lado. Ella continuaba con la vista hacia el cielo, como si estuviera buscando algo allá arriba. El fuego de la fogata se reflejaba en sus ojos como una sombra ardiente.

—Él era un idiota —respondió Arcángel—. Le temía a sus poderes, como todos, la verdad. Pero se retraía de hacer muchas cosas. No me dí cuenta de que sentía algo por ti hasta que vi que lo mirabas igual… De cualquier forma fue lo suficientemente tonto para tardar en decírtelo.

—¿Lo crees?

—No puedes recordarlo; lo cierto es que él te amaba. Y tú a él. No era tan idiota como pensé.

—Ya no somos los mismos de antes —repitió ella casi para sí—. Pero me gusta pensar que sigo siendo Jean Grey. Estoy aquí, con el universo en la palma de mi mano, pero sigo siendo Jean Grey. Nada puede cambiar eso.

Arcángel la miró fijamente a través de las llamas.

—Estaré de tu lado —le prometió—. Cuando llegue el Apocalipsis, pelearé junto a ti. Hasta el fin —sin apartar los ojos de la pelirroja, le juró esto a ella y así mismo.

Redd seguía mirando las estrellas.

* * *

Muchas gracias por seguir aquí! No dude en dejar su comentario, me motivaría a seguir adelante :) Saludos.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a todos! Este es el tercer capítulo, espero lo disfruten. Actualmente estoy terminando el capítulo seis, la inspiración está a cien! lo cual es perfecto. Sin más, les dejo leer. Otra vez gracias a **KidApocalypse** por su beteos.

 **NOTA: Los personajes NO me pertencen, todos son propiedad de MARVEL COMICS y sus respectivos autores.**

* * *

Capítulo 3

Supervivencia

 _4:32 a.m. Castillo Latveria_

Los gritos llegaban desde el otro lado del castillo. Siempre las mismas tres oraciones:

—¡Wanda! ¡¿Dónde está mi hermana?! ¡Devuélvanme a mi hermana!

Los guardias lo golpeaban hasta dejarlo inconsciente, pero una vez despierto, era lo mismo.

—¡Devuélvanme a mi hermana! ¡Devuélvanme a mi hermana! ¡Devuélvanme a mi hermana!

—¡Cierra ya la maldita boca, gitanillo de mierda!

Otro golpe. Todo se volvía oscuro otra vez.

Mientras estaba desmayado, en un punto de su consciencia, Pietro escuchó a Wanda. Su voz, suave y apremiante lo mandó a guardar la calma. _Ella encontraría la manera._

Pronto las voces de los guardias lo despertaron. Contra todos sus impulsos, Pietro fingió que aún estaba inconsciente.

—… No hasta que el amo Doom lo ordene —dijo uno de ellos.

—¡Ah! No guanto las ganas de deshacerme de esta basura de pelo raro —se quejó el otro.

—Créelo, yo también.

—Machacarlo y tirárselo a los perros. Y luego, si se puede, divertirme con su hermanita —y se rió.

—¡Maldito hijo de perra…! —arremetió Pietro, incorporándose, incapaz de soportarlo más. Chocó contra los barrotes y le escupió a uno de los guardias.

—¡Abre la puta puerta, voy a matarlo! —exigió el guardia que había sido escupido. Un hombre grande y de ojo tuerto.

—¡No podemos matarlo, Luka! —le recordó su compañero, sacando las llaves de la celda de sus bolsillos.

Luka irrumpió en la celda violentamente, aplastando su puño contra la boca de Pietro.

—No puedes mantenerte callado ¿eh?

Volvió a golpearlo esta vez con una rodilla. Directo en el estómago.

—Es todo un escuchador —dijo el guardia de las llaves, uniéndose a los golpes.

—Bueno, tal vez le gustará escuchar lo que tengo preparado para su hermana la brujita.

En ese momento, una luz cegadora inundó el lugar, y una espada, igual de brillante, atravesó a ambos guardias por la mitad. Los cuerpos cayeron inertes en el suelo. Pietro observó todo paralizado. Todo fue tan rápido que casi no podía creer lo que acababa de ver.

—¿Quieres salir de aquí o te quedarás hay parado? —le preguntó la portadora de la espada, una niña rubia de unos quince años con pesado acento ruso.

—¿Wanda…? ¿Dónde está Wanda? —exigió saber el peliplateado, caminando hacia el aro de luz que envolvían a la jovencita.

—No puedo llevarte a ella sin ser detectada —dijo ella haciendo un movimiento con su espada. Un segundo después estaban en otro sitio, algún lugar del castillo Latveria—, pero puedo acercarte hacia donde está. Debes subir la torre, allí la tienen.

Pietro salió de manera torpe. Miró aun perplejo a la extraña niña.

Date prisa —dijo la chica, y con otro movimiento de espada, desapareció.

* * *

Júbilo se tambaleó entre los trozos que quedaban de la biblioteca Xavier de la Antigua Academia.

—¿Alguien podría decirme otra vez porqué estamos aquí? Todo está tan sucio y no hay más que bichos y cosas viejas.

—Míralo de esta forma, pequeña Júbilo: estamos ante una reliquia. Aquí solían estudiar y aprender los primeros mutantes de la historia —la animó Clinton.

Redd y Arcángel intercambiaron una mirada. Ambos extrañados.

—¿En serio? —preguntó ella, interesada.

—Y no solo estudiaban, sino que también, en la noche, cuando su maestro dormía, se convertían en héroes —siguió contando Clinton, atrayendo también la atención de Artie y Leech—. Usaban sus poderes para ayudar a los más inofensivos y necesitados, especialmente a los niños huérfanos que vagan por las calles a merced de los tipos malos.

—¡Guau! Ha de ser muy divertido.

Tanto Leech como Artie asintieron, concordando con Júbilo.

—Casi todas las habitaciones están destruidas —le informó Arcángel a Redd, quienes estaban del otro lado de la biblioteca escuchando la conversación de Clinton con los niños mientras rebuscaban entre los pocos libros que habían sobrevivido la catástrofe—. La cocina está a medias, la estufa apenas funciona. No sé cómo es eso posible —admitió. Luego añadió en sus pensamientos, para que solo Redd pudiera escuchar—: _El área de entrenamiento parece… conservada._

—Entonces nos mantendremos en el salón de estudio —resolvió Redd, levantando varios trozos de madera en el aire con sus poderes telekinéticos—. Tenemos suficiente comida para todos y estamos muy cerca del pueblo. No tardaré en reconstruir esto. Los niños necesitan estar cómodos. Han pasado por tanto…

Arcángel quería decir algo, alentarla. Y no es que pensara que ella lo necesitara, simplemente deseaba sacar las palabras fuera de él. Esto era gracioso. En otros tiempos Arcángel era Ángel, Warren Worthington III, y decir lo que pensaba era tan sencillo como respirar.

—Todavía hay partes de tu vieja habitación que siguen en pie —fue lo único que dijo —. Al menos luce mejor que la mía.

Pero Redd no escuchó del todo. Tenía el ceño fruncido y los ojos enfocados en otro sitio.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Arcángel, poniéndose alerta.

—Hay otra persona en este lugar —le respondió Redd.

Y todos los demás miraron hacia ella.

* * *

Pietro Maximoff seguía dando tropezones entre los túneles que hacían de pasillos. Nunca había sido sigiloso, por lo que cada movimiento era arriesgado y torpe. Las golpizas que le propinaron durante toda la madrugada no ayudaban a su causa.

¿Dónde estaba? Poco conocía del Castillo Latveria más que su habitación, pero ahora requería ir a la torre. De eso dependía la vida de su hermana. Continuó caminando por aquellas vías solitarias, ocultándose de las sombras que amenazaban con descubrirlo. Se detuvo junto a la pared y escupió sangre.

Seguía en pie por pura fuerza de voluntad. Debía mantenerse despierto, _tenía_ que mantenerse despierto. Si sucumbía, todo acabaría.

Apoyó todo el peso de su cuerpo contra la pared y respiró hondo, dispuesto a permanecer con su búsqueda. Fue entonces cuando la pared giró, haciéndolo tropezar una vez más, y llevándolo a un pasadizo secreto. Su corazón latió con fuerza cuando vio las escaleras de la torre. Corrió como pudo hasta atravesar el pasillo angosto y subir los escalones. Una vez arriba, se detuvo.

Una cantidad de objetos extraños llenaban todo el espacio. Esto parecía ser el laboratorio de uno de los maestros de las artes místicas del castillo, posiblemente del propietario de todo el castillo. No encontrar a Wanda lo desmoronó y hubiera caído rendido en el suelo, si no fuera porque justo en ese instante ella salía de una de las paredes giratorias.

—¡Pietro! —soltó con un grito ahogado. Corrió los pocos metros que lo separaban de su hermano gemelo, con lágrimas en los ojos. Él la recibió con un abrazo y luego le dio un rápido beso en la boca.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó sin aliento.

—Sí, sí —contestó ella de igual manera—. Tenemos que salir de aquí, estás sangrando.

—¿Quién te trajo hasta aquí? ¿Qué querían de ti?

—No hay tiempo para las preguntas, hermano. Toda la torre está bajo un hechizo poderoso; apenas y he podido jugar con nuestra suerte. Tenemos que salir de aquí ahora.

Los dos bajaron a toda prisa los gruesos escalones. Los guardias estaban por doquier y la noticia de que los hermanos Maximoff andaban sueltos por ahí en algún lugar del castillo se regó rápidamente entre la guardia y los que habitaban el Castillo. Wanda se encargó de hacer que la suerte estuviera de su lado una vez más, pero aún así las probabilidades de salir era pocas.

Poco después, lograron escabullirse por los jardines. Wanda destruyó uno de los muros con una explosión roja de sus dedos. No era la primera vez que los gemelos Maximoff huían al bosque.

—Si logramos salir antes del amanecer, podremos tomar el tren, y huir con los muchachos del circo —dijo Pietro mientras corría con Wanda de la mano.

—¿Crees que podremos alcanzarlos? —interrogó ella mirando al cielo. Casi amanecía.

—Ya lo estamos haciendo, Wanda. Si puedes creer en eso yo también lo haré.

Una vez más, Pietro deseó poseer una velocidad de dioses para acabar con todo esto.

—¡Pietro, veo la carretera! —gritó Wanda después de unos minutos.

Esa mañana corrieron cuanto le permitieron sus cuerpos cansados. El astro sol los bendijo con sus delicados rayos de mañana, enardeciendo sus corazones y levantando sus esperanzas. Y ellos corrieron.

* * *

¿Leiste esto y te gustó? ¿Qué esperas? Déjamelo saber en un comentario :D

Saludos y besos.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4! Un personaje nuevo hace su aparición. Gracias otra vez a **KidApocalypse** por ser mi beta en esta aventura :))

 **NOTA : los personajes NO ME PERTENECEN, SON TODOS PROPIEDAD DE MARVEL COMICS Y SUS RESPECTIVOS AUTORES.**

* * *

Capítulo 4

Oportunidades

Redd relajó la mirada, pero su ceño seguía fruncido.

—Quédate con los niños —le dijo a Arcángel—. Clint, ven conmigo.

—¿Es peligroso?—preguntó él a su vez.

—Solo está un poco asustada.

Clinton siguió los pasos de Redd con firmeza. Ella caminaba despacio, como si analizara cada paso que daba.

—Siendo sincero, pensé que traerías a Arcángel en lugar de mí —confesó Clinton detrás de Redd.

—Piensa: ¿quién luce más amedrentador para una asustada chica de dieciocho años?

—Creí que yo.

—Puedes guardar tu arco.

—Tú puedes arreglártelas sin ninguno de nosotros, Redd.

—Quizás, pero tú, Clinton, tienes carisma para estas cosas. ¿Recuerdas cuando me encontraste?

Los dos se detuvieron un momento antes de bajar los escalones de lo que parecía haber sido el sótano.

 _Tranquila, no te haremos daño._

Una mujer joven de estatura promedio y peculiar pelo los enfrentó.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes? —quiso saber la muchacha en cuanto los vio entrar.

—Soy Redd, él es Clinton…

—¡Eres tú! —soltó—. ¡La voz en mi cabeza!

—Tengo… ciertas habilidades —contestó Redd, levantando una cajeta en el aire. La chica observó esto con inquietud—. No pretendemos molestarte, Anna Marie, aquí todos somos iguales. Ya ves, no eres la única que ve esto como un refugio.

—Solo llevo aquí una noche —admitió Anna Marie, no muy segura de querer decir aquello—. No tengo otro lugar a donde ir.

—Quédate con nosotros —le sugirió Clinton—. Aquí todo somos amigos —sonrió.

—El hombre de piel azul… ¿está con ustedes?

—¿Arcángel? Es un buen tipo, no tienes que temer.

Anna Marie miró a ambos con desconfianza y retrocedió un paso.

—No los conozco… Yo…, yo no debería estar hablando con ustedes…

—Entonces déjame mostrarte —le dijo Redd ofreciéndole su mano.

Anna la miró casi horrorizada. ¿Quiénes eran ellos? ¿Y quién era esta mujer?

—Si realmente eres una mutante… y puedes leer mi mente, sabes lo que ocurrirá —le advirtió Anna Marie.

Clinton giró la cabeza hacia Redd mirándola confundido. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

—Confío en ti, Anna Marie —aseguró Redd.

Ella lo pensó unos segundos y entonces se quitó uno de sus guantes y colocó sus dedos sobre la palma de la mano.

* * *

Kurt Wagner estaba a tres maletas de abordar su tren cuando vio a Pietro Maximoff y a su hermana corriendo hacia su dirección. ¿Qué les había ocurrido esta vez?

Una vez hubieron abordado, Wanda se sintió a salvo. Deseó ir tan lejos como se podría llegar, y sin embargo, tenía el mal presentimiento de que, algún día, volvería a verle la cara a Víctor Von Doom.

Se sentó en el piso frente a Pietro, con el pequeño botiquín de primeros auxilios que muy amablemente Kurt les consiguió a último momento. Respiró hondo y presionó un pedazo de gaza contra la punta de su ceja. Él se quejó.

—Tienes un golpe en la cabeza, Pietro —le dijo—. Debes poner de tu parte para que mejore.

—No debí dejarte sola.

—No fue tu culpa. Doom planeó esto desde el principio… ¿Cómo lo hubiéramos previsto? —se preguntó también a sí misma. Remplazó la gaza por una bandita —. De cualquier manera, fui yo quien nos llevó al Castillo. Tampoco esperaba un matrimonio.

—Bueno, tú pudiste ser una mala esposa —bromeó Pietro.

Wanda sonrió y arqueó una ceja. ¿Cómo podía estar haciendo bromas en su estado? Tomó otra gaza y la presionó varias veces contra el labio inferior.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Quería matarlo, Wanda —respondió el peliplateado, tomando de sus manos e impidiendo que ella siguiera trabajando—. Juro que quería hacerlo. Aún quiero.

Los ojos de su hermano eran amables, incluso tiernos, pero Wanda pudo ver otra cosa más: furia.

Recordó rápidamente su beso en la torre; le supo a amor, a sangre y a caos. Era como si estuvieran condenados a ser siempre los niños Maximoff, siempre perseguidos, siempre airados. ¿Cómo cambiarían el mundo de esta forma? Hacía mucho tiempo que Wanda había dejado de creer en los cuentos de hadas y sin embargo aún mantenía viva la esperanza. Ambos lo hacían.

—Lo sé —aceptó Wanda, apartando la mirada—. Estuve la mitad de la noche sopesando ideas y la otra mitad buscando maneras de regresar a ti. Y a pesar de lo que pasó esta noche, nuestro tiempo en Latveria no fue un desperdicio. Ahora comprendo la magnitud de mis poderes, Pietro. Pero hay cosas que están más allá de de toda compresión, más allá de mí…

—Wanda, mírame —pidió Pietro. Su voz era firme e intentaba ocultar su preocupación por ella, cosa que, desde luego no funcionaba. Se conocían demasiado para poder ocultarse algo del otro—. Mírame. Mírame, Wanda.

Ella finalmente levantó la vista, enfrentándose a los leales y amorosos ojos azules de su hermano. Incluso contemplándole como lo estaba haciendo ahora, le bastaba para sentirse reconfortada.

—No tienes que temer a nada, ¿está bien? No dejaré que nada te haga daño. Ni nadie —prometió—. Lo sabes, ¿no? Sabes que ningún poder en el mundo podrá impedir que te ame.

—Lo sé, querido, lo sé—susurró Wanda, dándole besos por todo el rostro.

Kurt venía entrado en ese instante y por alguna razón que no entendía, encontrarlos ahí sentados en el piso abrazados le pareció más incómodo de lo normal.

—Pensé que tal vez estaban hambrientos, muchachos —farfulló Kurt, trayendo una canasta con frutas y panes. La depositó encima de una de las muchas cajas que abarrotaban el pequeño espacio.

—Muchas gracias, Kurt. Haz sido muy amable con nosotros —agradeció Pietro.

—No es nada, _Mein Frein_.

—¿Hasta dónde nos lleva el tren? —preguntó Wanda, levantándose del suelo para tomar la canasta.

—Iremos hasta Magnus Garden —le respondió el de piel azul—. Pueden venir con nosotros si así lo desean.

—Aún no lo hemos decidido, pero lo tendremos en cuenta.

—De cualquier forma, los dejaré descansar —dijo finalmente antes de despedirse con un ademán de mano y un movimiento de cabeza—. El viaje es muy largo.

En cuanto los gemelos se vieron solos, tanto Pietro como Wanda, atacaron la canasta, como huérfanos muertos de hambre. Después de todo, lo seguían siendo.

* * *

—Ahh… — Redd soltó un quejido cuando los dedos de Anna Marie tocaron su piel.

Clint la tomó de prisa de los hombros y la sostuvo.

—¡¿Qué le has hecho?!—le cuestionó a la chica, confuso y con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

—Estoy bien, Clinton, estoy bi…

—¡Tú eres Phoenix! —exclamó Anna Marie asombrada.

—Lo has visto —dijo Redd aún débil, deshaciéndose de las atenciones de Clinton—. Lo has visto todo.

—¡No puedo creerlo! —volvió a exclamar Anna, oscilando entre la fascinación y el temor—. Entonces era cierto. Todas las leyendas…

—No soy una mesías, Anna Marie. He sido dotada con este poder por una razón, sí, pero sigo siendo humana.

—¡Pero tú eres su reencarnación! ¡Lo he visto!

Redd fijó sus ojos en la joven que tenía frente a ella.

—Así como yo he visto todo de ti —dijo—. Conozco tus temores, Anna Marie…. no están muy lejos de los míos. Y también conozco tus fortalezas. Sé que has estado huyendo por quién eres, y has estado buscando por mucho tiempo una oportunidad. No tienes que ocultarte más ni tampoco temernos pues somos como tú.

Anna Marie analizó las palabras de Redd y después de un momento, mostró una pequeña sonrisa.

—Puedes llamarme Rogue.

Redd correspondió su sonrisa con otra.

—Tú sabes mi verdadero nombre, pero puedes llamarme Redd.

—Yo soy Clint —hizo un gesto con la mano—. Ahora, ¿puede decirme alguien qué demonios acaba de pasar?

* * *

Cualquier comentario es buen recibido. Saludos!


	5. Chapter 5

Hola! ¿Como va todo? Este es el capítulo más largo que he escrito hasta ahora, espero lo disfruten. He regresado de vacaciones a la universidad, por lo que no he tenido mucho tiempo para seguir escribiendo, pero cada momento que tenga libre (y que llegue la inspiración) adelantaré un poco más. También he pensado en traducir esto al Inglés, así que cualquier interesado envíeme un mensaje privado o un comentario. Sin más nada que decir, los dejo leer ;)

Gracias a **KidApocalypse** por sus consejos y beteos.

 **NOTA : LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, SON TODOS PROPIEDAD DE MARVEL COMICS Y SUS RESPECTIVOS AUTORES.**

* * *

Capítulo 5

Rojo Sangre

Hubo días en los cuales la Antigua Academia Xavier rebosaba alegría, otros la tristeza. Algunas veces, el odio, el temor y la intolerancia visitaban sus puertas; otras la victoria y el amor.

Cuando Redd usó sus poderes de telekinesia para reconstruir la vieja estructura, algo revivió en su corazón y se sintió inmensa en sus propios poderes. A pesar de ser un mutante de increíble potencial, nunca había hecho nada como esto antes.

— _ **Como un fénix desde sus cenizas…**_ —susurró para sí misma.

Sus compañeros y amigos, Clint, Arcángel, Jubilo, Rogue, Artie y Leench, no pudieron evitar contemplarla con algo más que asombro.

—Ustedes… no tienen… ni idea… —había cuchicheado Clint a los demás. Claro, él había visto a Redd, literalmente, resucitar de los muertos, hacía ya casi un año.

Arcángel escuchó las palabras de Clint con recelo. Pensó en lo que esto significaba para la pelirroja, para la población mutante, aunque ella apenas lo recordara. También para él significó algo, hace mucho tiempo, cuando fue Ángel: un jovencito de clase alta y el alma de un ángel tal y como lo llamaban, no Arcángel, ángel de la muerte hecho para nada más que eso, asesinar. Ahora era otro entonces, él tomó otra decisión y ahora podía tomarse el derecho de sentirse humano otra vez. No estaba muy seguro de poder volver a ser quien fue, pero podía intentar ser uno nuevo. Así que miró a Redd hacer lo suyo y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sintió orgulloso. Orgulloso y fascinado.

—Este lugar funcionó una vez como centro de enseñanza. También como refugio para cinco niños marginados. Hoy **renace** como lo que fue y más —anunció Redd en voz alta—. Nuestro hogar. Para nosotros y todos los que quieran pertenecer a una familia. Y si he de morir por ella, pues que así sea.

Rogue nunca había visto nada igual. Durante su breve contacto con los poderes de la otra, vio un montón de cosas y sintió el fuego consumidor del renacer y la destrucción. ¿Cómo podía ella negarse a sí misma? Redd había dicho sentirse humana, pero ¿por cuánto tiempo? Rogue no tenía idea.

A pesar de que la Academia Xavier se situaba a una distancia prudente de la población, este hecho no pasó desapercibido. Desde lejos se podía apreciar todo tipo de objetos girando en orbitas y a la mujer que los manipulaba flotando en el aire. Un pájaro de fuego parecía surgir de su cabellera roja que se movía al compás de viento.

.

.

Después de aquel evento, los días que siguieron pasaron con armonía. Redd enseñaba a los niños a controlar sus poderes mutantes, Clint les mostraba técnicas de defensa personal, mientras que Arcángel mantenía la distancia, observando de lejos a todos, y haciendo guardia durante la noche. Rogue había entablado una tierna amistad con Leech, y a veces, durante las mañanas, en el comedor o afuera en el jardín, se les veía tomados de la mano.

.

.

Una tarde Júbilo entró de prisa a la biblioteca, con gesto malhumorado. Redd estaba absorta en un libro, y la inquietud de los pensamientos de la chica la sacó bruscamente de su lectura.

—¡Redd! Hemos encontrado un lago bajando por los arboles —le contó—. Arcángel no nos quiere dejar ir, así que por favor dile que sí, por favor, por favor —insistió.

—¿Un lago, dices?

—¡Sí! Es muy bonito, tienes que venir a verlo.

Redd se levantó de su asiento, y se dirigió hacia el jardín con Júbilo caminando a su lado. Pronto divisó a Arcángel de espalda entre Leech, Rogue y Artie. Se veía incómodo.

—¡No iré a ninguna parte! —decía Rogue—. Estaré todo el tiempo aquí.

—Rogue cuidará de Leech y Artie —alegó Leech con su vocecita.

Cuando Júbilo regresó con Redd, los chicos hicieron un gran alboroto. La pelirroja se sintió indefensa ante las caritas tristes de Artie y Leech. ¿Cómo podía decirle no a estos niños?

—Está bien, está bien —aceptó levantando las manos al aire—. Pero solo con una condición: tendrán mucho cuidado ¿está bien?

Todos aceptaron de inmediato.

—Cuidaré a los niños, Redd —prometió Rogue con una sonrisa—. No tienes por qué preocuparte.

—Tienen suerte —murmuró Arcángel cuando los niños corrieron al lago—. Pasó mucho tiempo hasta que pudimos convencer a Xavier.

—¿En serio? Tengo la impresión de haber estado en él mucho antes —murmuró Redd cavilando entre sus confusos recuerdos.

—Scott y tú se escapaban a veces—soltó de pronto—. No me mires así, Redd, para alguien que puede volar hay pocas cosas que se pueden ocultar desde arriba.

Ambos se quedaron allí de pie, observando a los chicos divertirse en silencio.

—No puedo recordarlo —dijo Redd después de un rato.

—Te veías feliz.

Esa noche, mientras dormía, Redd soñó con ello.

Vio una versión de sí misma más joven jugando con el agua del lago y salpicando a un muchacho de cabello castaño y gafas rojas. Sentía la adrenalina y la pasión del amor de juventud. Vio besos, caricias y más. Sorprendida y agitada despertó, excitada y con llamas que desaparecían lentamente de su visión y su cuerpo. Abrió los ojos, y lo primero que pudo ver fue una sombra moverse en su habitación, alertando su mente, y entonces un hombre con garras saltó de la sombras apuntando hacia ella.

* * *

Wanda se paseaba por los angostos caminos del Mercado Viejo Genosha en Magnus Garden. Llevaba consigo una canasta —la misma que le había regalado Kurt con alimentos, hacia ya varios días— y un vestido rosa melocotón debajo de una capucha roja. Todas sus vestimentas habían quedado olvidadas en el castillo Latveria y, aunque no le pesara este hecho, lo cierto es que extrañaba sus faldones adornados, y su diadema roja. Era una lástima, también, perder aquella túnica de lino azul de Pietro que tanto le gustaba verle puesta.

Eso era lo que hacían siempre: comenzar de cero. A pesar de llevar casi tres años de vida nómada, Wanda solía tomarle apego a las vestimentas. Tal vez parecía superficial, pero esto mostraba sus raíces, su cultura, su verdadera identidad

Acercándose a un pequeño puesto observó cortinas transparente, y pensó que con ellas algún día adornaría su casa. Después, cruzó al puesto de al frente. Una gran sonrisa surgió de sus labios cuando vio un vestido rojo y largo, exhibiéndose como una pintura. Se acercó para acariciar la tela y los bordados dorados tejidos a mano.

—No se puede tocar —la vendedora le llamó la atención, de pronto—. ¿Qué no sabes leer?

—Lo lamento —se disculpó, un poco molesta. Frunció su ceño ligeramente y preguntó—: ¿Cuál es el precio de este vestido?

—Sesenta quilates, niña—contestó la mujer—. Es el último que tenemos.

Wanda se mordió el labio, indecisa. No tenía mucho dinero, y con esa cantidad podía comprar dos vestidos. Con lo poco que tenían ella y su hermano, ¿cómo se podía permitir semejante despilfarre? Se encogió de hombros, resignada. Continuaría viendo en los otros puestecitos a ver que encontraba. Además, deseaba sorprender a Pietro con alguna pieza.

—Véndame el vestido —pidió una voz masculina cuando Wanda estaba por retirarse. Ella intentó cuidar su reacción, pero no pudo evitar mirar hacia atrás y ver quién era ese fulano presumido.

Era un hombre joven, no mucho más que ella. Le sorprendió su aspecto imponente y musculoso. De prisa, el muchacho tomó el vestido recién comprado y se giró hacia ella con una sonrisa. Wanda no esperaba esto.

—Pude ver que te gustó este traje —le dijo una vez que se acercó. Cabello negro, corto, y ojos azules. Wanda lo miró con cara de pocos amigos. El hombre frente a ella esbozó otra sonrisa nerviosa—. Creo que no me he presentado correctamente. Mi nombre es Simon. Simon Williams.

Le tendió la mano. Ella no respondió y el hombre bajó el brazo. Aún no dejaba de sonreír y Wanda no entendía por qué. Tampoco entendía por qué es que aún seguía allí, en medio del camino, con este desconocido.

Alentado por su silencio, Simon prosiguió:

—Tal vez me conozcas como "Wonder Man"—hizo una mueca—. Así es como me llaman en la feria de Kurt…

—Tengo que irme —le interrumpió Wanda siguiendo su camino.

—¡Espera! —exclamó él, siguiéndola—. Yo te he visto antes, en el campamento del circo, y ahora te veo aquí. Solamente quería hablarte.

Sus palabras sonaban sinceras, pero ella no se detuvo. Ya muchas veces había confiado en personas equivocadas; no volvería hacerlo otra vez.

—No hablaré con usted ni aceptaré su vestido.

—Está bien, está bien —su voz se tiñó de un deje de resignación—. No quería molestarte, lo prometo.

—Entonces, déjeme sola.

Simon la dejó seguir su camino, pero no la perdió de vista. Ella continuó con sus compras, yendo de puesto en puesto, y cada vez que volteaba, discretamente, veía al hombre guardar las apariencias, como un niño pillado haciendo una travesura. A Wanda se le escapó una sonrisita.

—¿Podría tocar aquella camisilla celeste de allá? —le preguntó a un vendedor, deteniéndose en un puesto de vestimenta para caballeros.

—Por supuesto, señorita.

Wanda podía sentir al tal Simon meterse entre el gentío, acercándose lentamente como quien no quiere la cosa. Su pequeña sonrisa se amplió sin que ella pudiera siquiera notarlo.

—Aquí tiene —regresó el comerciante, mostrándole la prenda masculina.

Ella tocó la tela de lana con las yemas de los dedos. Le gustaba el color.

—Estaría mejor en rojo —opinó de pronto Simon, mirando a otra dirección.

—Pues a mí me gusta este color —espetó Wanda en tono firme.

—¿Puedes ver la gabardina roja que está al fondo?, hace juego con el vestido.

—¿Se la traigo, señor? —preguntó el vendedor, muy dispuesto.

—Sí, por favor.

Wanda alzó la vista hacia arriba, para poder mirarlo a la cara con gesto desafiante.

—Parece gustarle mucho ese color —mencionó.

—Sí —aceptó el otro, con su sonrisa _perfecta de actor barato_ , pensó Wanda—. Tanto como a ti, así parece. ¿O me equivoco?

El dueño del negocio regresó con la gran gabardina roja. Se veía pomposa y cara.

—Sí… —murmuró Simon tocando la prenda—. Muy buen cuero.

—¿Desea llevarla?

—Sí, por favor.

—Llevaré la camisilla —agregó Wanda. El vendedor sonrió por la buena venta, antes de ir a buscar las bolsas.

—El rojo es también mi color favorito —mencionó el moreno, para después mirar en su dirección—. Esa capucha escarlata es bellísima. Quizás tanto como la mujer que la lleva puesta.

—Es usted muy tonto, señor Williams.

—No negaré eso —dijo Simon, riendo. A Wanda se le escapó otra sonrisa.

Ambos entregaron el pago de sus compras, y fueron despedidos por una sonrisa satisfecha del vendedor.

—¿Puedo… preguntarte…? —divagó Simon, con una expresión divertida en su rostro—. Estás comprando ropa masculina, y ahora que recuerdo bien, te he visto algunas veces con un joven en el campamento…. ¿Estás casada?

—¡Oh! Es mi hermano, Pietro. Nosotros somos… hermanos gemelos.

El hombre suspiró con alegría.

—Eso es un alivio. Quiero decir, no quería invitar a cenar a una mujer casada.

Wanda se mordió el labio.

—No suelo ir a comer con extraños.

—Podrías ir cenar conmigo ya que no aceptas el vestido —propuso, viendo que aparte de ser una mujer bella, también era bastante orgullosa.

Ella no pudo contestar de inmediato. Realmente no sabía qué decir.

—No tienes que darme una respuesta en este momento.

—Usted aun no sabes cuál es mi nombre, señor Williams —murmuró Wanda con un aire de misterio—. ¿Cómo puede estar seguro de que obtendrá una respuesta de mi parte?

—¿Intuición, quizás?

—Los hombres no son muy buenos con esa parte…

—Cierto —reconoció Simon, sin dejar de sonreír—. Así que, dime, ¿qué dice tu intuición?

Wanda se pasó un mechón detrás de la oreja, y soltó de manera espontanea.

—Rojo.

Simon la miró como si estuviera satisfecho con tan breve réplica.

—Entonces… ¿cuál es tu nombre?

—Wanda.

—Gusto en conocerte, Wanda. Oficialmente.

* * *

Un pájaro de fuego se alzó frenético, poderoso y amenazante. Redd tiró del hombre con garras en un rápido golpe psiónico que lo hizo impactar contra la pared, provocando un gran estruendo.

—¡Acabas de cometer el peor error de tu vida! ¡PORQUE YO SOY PHOENIX!

—¡Santa mierda..! —resopló el hombre, recuperándose del ataque, demasiado rápido para ser normal.

La pelirroja se elevó sobre su cama y dirigió hacia él una mirada letal.

—Si das un solo paso estás muerto —advirtió—. Ni siquiera lo pienses, pues lo sabré y no te gustará.

En las habitaciones, los niños no pudieron evitar despertarse; incluso, todo aquello pudo escucharse a muchos metros de la Academia.

— _No abandonen por ni un segundo a los niños —_ ordenó Redd de forma telepática a sus compañeros, Clint y Arcángel.

El arquero tomó sus armas y permaneció con Rogue y los niños, ansioso y alerta ante lo que estaba ocurriendo en la habitación de Redd. Ardía en deseos de ir y comprobar qué estaba sucediendo, pero no podía dejar a los chicos solos, no cuando Arcángel lo abandonó, desapareciendo por los pasillos con las alas desplegadas y una expresión que dejó aterrados a Leech, Artie y Júbilo, e incluso a Rogue.

Warren, quien ahora era Arcángel, encontró a Redd flotando, con su flameante pelo rojo envuelto en llamas. Nunca la había visto tan furiosa, y aún así tan hermosa. Era como una diosa de la destrucción.

—Es la última vez que te acercarás a MI ACADEMIA O A CUALQUIERA DE LO QUE ESTAN AQUÍ.

Arcángel contuvo sus instintos al ver que Redd tenía todo bajo control y preguntó:

—¿Quién diablos eres?

— _¿Qué haces aquí, Warren? Te pedí que te quedaras con los chicos._

Él volvió a ignorarla.

—Tengo ordenes, angelito —escupió el hombre de manera descarada, quien había hecho retroceder sus garras—. Seguro tu pelirroja psíquica lo sabe.

— _No puedo leerlo del todo_ —le informó Redd mentalmente—, _tiene algo que me lo impide. Pero sus intenciones son bastantes claras en su mente: matarlos y llevarme consigo a algún lugar._

—Tienes suerte —murmuró Arcángel, dando peligrosos pasos hacia el hombre de las garras. Escuchó una advertencia dentro de su cabeza, " _¡Warren, no!",_ pero hizo caso omiso _—._ No será ella quien te mate.

 _¡Snikt!_

Warren arremetió un segundo antes de que el hombre de las garras saltara hacia él. Sus alas como cuchillas y sus manos como garras. Redd jamás lo había visto así, ni siquiera —menos— en los escasos recuerdos que tenía de él.

Los dos hombres rugieron, al tiempo en que Arcángel los hacía volar, sacándolos a ambos por la ventana a causa del impacto.

— _¡Detente, Warren! ¡Nosotros no asesinamos!_

Redd los siguió hasta el jardín, manteniéndose en su vuelo. Los separó con otra explosión psiónica que los arrojó a ambos a varios metros del otro, dejándolos aturdidos y en el suelo.

— **¡Dije que se detuvieran!** —exclamó Redd, descendiendo del aire con gran agilidad. La forma de ave de fuego se desdibujó, pero su cuerpo todavía emitía llamas de fuego psíquica que la hacía ver como si estuviera literalmente en fuego—. Podría hacer tu mente papilla en este momento, Logan. No conozco otra muerte peor.

Logan, el extraño, aún tenía sus filosas garras expuestas. Estaba rugiendo como un animal, y parte de su traje estaba roto, dejando ver varios cortes. Por otra parte, Arcángel se hallaba en el lado opuesto, apoyándose de una rodilla. Con la cabeza gacha y las alas de metal extendiéndose de su espalda, parecía tener una hemorragia en un brazo. Sus gruñidos eran menores a los del otro, y apenas se podía ver su rostro.

—No bromeaban cuando dijeron que eras poderosa, Phoenix —dijo Logan recuperándose del ataque psiónico, moviéndose apenas unos pocos centímetros—. Yo solo iba sacarte de aquí, como me pidieron, pero este tipo me está haciendo el trabajo difícil.

Click.

De pronto, Redd se llevó las manos a la cabeza y comenzó a gritar. El ave de fuego resurgió, como si hubiera sido encarcelado.

Arcángel alzó la vista alarmado.

—No quería hacer esto, pero hay que estar precavido —espetó el de las garras, intentando levantarse. Vio a Arcángel acercándose con furia—. Ven, angelito. Déjame despojarte de tus alas.

No tuvo que decirlo dos veces.

Tanto Logan como Arcángel peleaban por instintos y en muchas cosas tenían similitudes, pero en otras tantas, la diferencia se podría apreciar a kilómetros. Logan parecía un animal; rugía, embestía y todo lo hacía con una agilidad impresionante. Arcángel era estilizado y fiero; como un ángel vuelto demonio.

Clint se apareció por el jardín y contempló la escena con los ojos abierto hasta su máxima expansión.

—Te tengo, Redd, te tengo —murmuró rápidamente, tomándola de los hombros.

Ella negó con la cabeza, desesperada.

— _Los niños…_

—Están a salvo. ¡¿Qué te hicieron, Redd?! ¡¿Qué está pasando?! —exigió, pero ella apenas podía hablar—. ¡Rogue!

Redd apretaba los dientes con fuerzas; si volvía abrir la boca, gritaría. Sintió a la chica de pelo castaño y mechón blanco acudir al llamado de Clint.

—¿Puedes quedarte con Redd un momento? —le pidió. Redd sintió que las manos enguantadas de Rogue reemplazaban las del arquero.

Clint tomó dos flechas, preparó su ángulo y disparó. Logan bramó ante la primera flecha, la segunda, y después con la tercera. Cayó hacia la séptima, sus garras de hueso buscando piel que cortar. Arcángel estaba a pocos pasos de delante de Logan y también estaba exhausto. Su cabello rubio ocultando su rostro una vez más.

—A distancia… —susurró Logan, moviéndose lentamente hacia Arcángel, quien estaba de espaldas hacia él, con una rodilla en el suelo, otra vez—. Buena jugada, arquero.

—No te muevas, ya estás acabado —dijo Clint, preparando otra flecha.

Entonces, nadie esperó lo que sucedió después.

Logan se levantó en un segundo, sus garras hacia delante, demasiado rápido. Arcángel giró hacia un lado, sus alas se dispararon como cuchillas, causándole múltiples puñaladas. Un aleteo volvió a resonar rompiendo el aire, y entonces, cuando Logan volvía a levantarse, las alas atravesaron su garganta, hasta que ya no hubo más.

Un río de sangre brotó del cuerpo decapitado. Y la cabeza rodó hasta bajar por la pequeña colina.

Todos quedaron pasmados, excepto Redd, quien parecía recomponerse del dolor.

Arcángel estuvo inmóvil unos segundos, y después se levantó. Sangre por todo su cuerpo. No dijo nada. Solo pensó.

— _Lo siento, Jean._

Alzó su vuelo y se marchó.

* * *

¿Qué pasará entre Wonder Man y Scarlet Witch? ¿Quién envió a Logan? Esperen el próximo capitulo para obtener estas respuestas (no tardaré en subirlo) No dudes en dejar comentarios. Saludos y besos.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola a todos! Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, aún más que ya tenía este capitulo listo desde hace mucho tiempo. La universidad me ha tenido atada. Bien, lo próximo que leerán contiene un poco de Hurt/Comfort para darle un pequeño respiro a la historia. Espero lo disfruten :)

Gracias, otra vez, a **KidApocalypse** por sus consejos y beteos.

 **NOTA : LOS PERSONAJES LES PERTENECEN A MARVEL COMICS Y A SUS RESPECTIVOS AUTORES.**

* * *

Capítulo 6

Atracciones Fatales

Pietro respiró hondo una vez más, acostado dentro de la pequeña tienda que compartían, con la cabeza sobre el regazo de Wanda, mientras ella jugaba cariñosamente con su pelo blanco.

—Sabes, si continuas haciendo eso creo que me dormiré —avisó.

—La noche es joven aún —dijo ella—. Hay una fiesta allá afuera que nos estamos perdiendo.

—No me interesa —repuso Pietro—. Yo podría pasar toda la noche aquí, sin tener que ver ese gran alboroto.

Wanda sonrió cálidamente.

—Creí que te gustaba el circo.

—El circo—enfatizó—. Bueno, tal vez Kurt y su chica. Son buena gente.

—De cualquier forma, creo que todos deben estarse preguntando dónde estamos.

—Saben que estamos aquí.

—… Probablemente preguntándose qué estamos haciendo…

Pietro se levantó de su regazo y la observó fijamente.

—Nunca te ha importado lo que la gente piense acerca…

—No es eso, Pietro—interrumpió su hermana—, solo quiero salir y, no sé, quizás divertirnos un poco. Quiero ir allá y quiero que vengas conmigo.

—Realmente quieres ir—murmuró Pietro, un poco sorprendido.

Wanda se levantó de la vieja colchoneta que ambos utilizaban como cama y se inclinó hacia abajo, pasándole la mano por la mejilla.

—No te quedes ahí, mi querido aguafiestas.

Él le correspondió la sonrisa, sin poder evitarlo.

—No me mires así, Wanda, sabes que terminaré cediendo…

— ¡Vamos, entonces, levántate! —lo animó.

—Voy a ponerme algo más de ropa —suspiró el peliblanco, dándose por vencido—. Te alcanzaré en un momento.

—Mas te vale venir o vendré a buscarte —advirtió ella, inclinándose un poco más para rozar sus labios con los de él, y retirarse con una risita.

Pietro se dejó caer en el incómodo catre una vez que estuvo solo. Y en lugar de buscar ropa, como había dicho, se puso a pensar en un montón de cosas.

* * *

Redd estaba pasando por las habitaciones de los chicos, comprobando que no necesitaran nada. Leech y Artie ya estaban dormidos, mientras que Rogue y Júbilo aún seguían despiertas, hablando en su habitación.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta de la habitación de Arcángel, la cual permanecía vacía hacía ya dos días.

—¿Redd? —llamó Clint desde el pasillo, sacándola de sus pensamientos—. Tienes que venir a ver esto.

La pelirroja se dirigió al viejo-renovado laboratorio de su antiguo maestro y líder, Sir Charles Xavier. Clint entró con ella y le mostró un pequeño aparato sobre una mesa de aluminio

—Encontré esto en el cuerpo de Logan —contó el arquero—. Creo que lo usó para impedir que utilizaras tus poderes.

—¿Dónde lo tenía? —preguntó, haciendo levitar el extraño objeto hacia ella.

—En su traje.

—Están intentando atraparme.

—¿Quiénes?

—No lo sé —contestó ella con fuego en la mirada—, pero lo averiguaré. No puedo permitir que intenten hacerles daño a los niños por mí. No puedo exponerlos otra vez…

—Tranquila, Redd —Clint puso una mano sobre su hombro—, lo resolveremos.

La mujer de pelo rojo se retiró a su habitación, unos momentos después. La noche era demasiado fría para ser primaveral, no obstante, para Redd eso no significa nada en absoluto. Sus poderes se habían ampliado a niveles inimaginables ahora que ella era Phoenix. Sus poderes, y sus emociones.

De pronto, ella se estancó en su propia puerta, detectando otra mente en su habitación. Una ola de confort la invadió y la hizo sentirse, de alguna forma, nostálgica.

—Warren.

Estaba dándole la espalda, mirando hacia la ventana. Giró la cabeza hacia un lado cuando la escuchó entrar, la luz del pasillo filtrándose por la habitación oscura.

—Estás aquí —dijo ella, después de un rato. Se acercó lentamente, como si temiera espantarlo.

—Lo siento —volvió a pedir Arcángel, esta vez en voz alta.

Redd echó un vistazo sobre su cuerpo por un instante, buscando alguna secuela de lo que había sido su pelea con Logan, encontrando varios cortes que comenzaban a curarse.

—Eso ya no importa.

Se aproximó hasta que estuvo justo detrás de él, y detuvo sus ojos sobre las alas de metal que estaban plegadas. Levantó la mano, a poco centímetros, deseando poder tocar aquellas alas extrañas y tan distintas a lo que una vez fueron, y apenas recordaba. Sintió a Arcángel tensarse, descubriéndola, y volteando completamente para encararla.

—Jean, por favor, no vuelvas hacer eso —murmuró, y parecía estar suplicándole.

—Lo siento—Redd bajó la mano. Luego añadió en tono firme y convincente—: No tienes que preocuparte por mí, ¿sabes?

—¿Crees que no he visto como me miran los niños? Incluso esa chica, Rogue. Ellos me tienen miedo, Jean. No es como si fuera a ignorar eso… como si fuera a ignorar que soy un mons… —Arcángel se detuvo abruptamente, dejando la frase incompleta.

—¿… Un monstruo? —continuó Redd, serena—. Tú no eres nada de eso, Warren. Eres mucho más que eso.

Arcángel, Warren, intentó mirar hacia ella con mesura, pero pronto se descubrió a si mismo admirándola. A pesar de la oscuridad, podía ver su rostro claramente, apreciar su cabellera roja, los ojos verdes que lo miraban fijamente, la línea de su boca. Deseó ser capaz de poder tocar esos labios rojos y suaves, pero… ¿cómo podía? Sus manos eran ahora como garras hechas para estrangular y quitar la vida.

Redd se inclinó hacia él y lo abrazó.

—¿Sabes por qué no eres nada de eso ?—preguntó, apoyando la cabeza contra su pecho—. Porque tienes un corazón. Sin importar qué te hayan hecho, sigues teniendo un corazón y sigues siendo un hombre. Sigues siendo Warren.

Él le pasó un brazo por la espalda, con cuidado, y no dijo nada más. Redd estaba escuchando los latidos de su corazón apresurado.

* * *

Simon Williams estaba en la barra de víveres que habían improvisado varias personas del campamento, cuando vio a Wanda bailar en el grupo de muchachas de danza, quienes entusiastas invitaban a todas las damas que veían a unírseles. Era fácil identificar a Wanda Maximoff entre la multitud: cabello castaño ondulado, ropajes en tonos rojos y una ferviente actitud.

Ella atrapó su mirada y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Simon le correspondió, encantado.

—Sí. Ya veo —rió una chica a su lado—. ¿Esa es la famosa mujer de rojo?

—Escarlata, Janet, pero, sí, es ella —asintió Simon.

—Es guapa.

—Sí, lo es.

Poco después, Wanda se desintegró para acercarse hasta la barra. Simon se levantó del barril en el que estaba sentado para recibirla.

—Estuviste fantástica allá delante —la alagó—. ¿Quieres algo de tomar?

—Estoy bien —respondió ella.

—Quiero presentarte a mi mejor amiga —anunció el hombre de ojos azules, haciendo un gesto hacia la mujer que lo esperaba sentada, al lado de su barril—. Ella es Janet Van Dyne.

La mencionada saltó de su asiento y los recibió a ambos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Que tal solo Janet.

—Wanda Maximoff —sonrió con timidez.

— ¿Maximoff? Tú debes ser la hermana de Pietro, ¿verdad?—preguntó Janet, muy segura de la respuesta.

—Sí, así es.

—Janet es la diseñadora de los vestuarios en el circo de Kurt —mencionó Simon—. Ella elige los mejores para mí.

—Ya quisieras —contestó la más baja en tono bromista—. De todas formas, deberías verlo en el escenario, Wanda. Te gustará —y dicho esto le giñó un ojo.

La castaña no tenía idea de qué estaba hablando.

Ellos se sentaron en los barriles restantes, y aunque Wanda insistió, Simon pidió jugo de naranjas para ambos.

—Por favor, dime que no me has visto como Wonder Man en alguna de las funciones —pidió Simon.

—No, pero comienzo a tener curiosidad.

—Wonder Man es un atractivo héroe —le confió Janet—. Es como Robin Hood, solo que más ardiente.

Wanda abrió los ojos de par en par.

—Gracias, Jan —masculló el hombre, desbordando sarcasmo.

Janet se levantó de su asiento, sin ningún rastro de arrepentimiento.

—Los dejo platicar, chicos. Creo que necesito una cerveza. Los veo luego.

—Comencé a actuar después de la muerte de mis padres —empezó a contar Simon, una vez que su amiga se marchó—. Había caído en una depresión y no sabía qué hacer… hasta que decidí arriesgarme. Había tomado clases de teatro cuando era pequeño, así que no me pareció mala idea unirme aquí.

—Pareces disfrutarlo —comentó Wanda.

—Llevo casi dos años, así que yo diría que sí. Pero… ¿qué hay de ti, chica misteriosa? ¿Cuál es tu historia?

Ella se mordió el labio, dubitativa.

—Mi hermano y yo llevamos aquí apenas unos cuantos días… él… trabajaba para Kurt en el circo.

—Ustedes se ven muy unidos. Yo también tengo un hermano mayor; debe estar apostando el último centavo que quedó de mis padres en algún bar... —Simon tomó de su vaso.

De pronto, Wanda se movió inquieta en su asiento.

—En realidad, creo que debería buscarlo. A mi hermano, quiero decir.

— ¿Qué pasa? —quiso saber él, confuso.

—Nada, es solo que… hace varios minutos que no lo veo, y le dije que iría a buscarlo…

—Wanda, creo que puedes sobrevivir sin tu hermano, por un momento…

Desde lejos, Pietro vio a Wanda en el improvisado bar. Ella parecía estar pasando un rato agradable. Sus ojos se posaron en hombre a su lado; lo había visto un par de veces actuando en el circo de Kurt, pero nunca intercambió palabras con él. Parecía ser un buen tipo, sin embargo.

Mientras los observaba entre el gentío y la música, Pietro se reafirmó en su decisión. Él no podía quitar esto de su hermana, no podía alejarla de la felicidad. Aceptaría cualquier cosa, todo cuanto la hiciera feliz, incluso si eso los separara, de maneras que nadie, en realidad, entendería.

* * *

Todos estuvieron sorprendidos, en la mañana, de ver a Arcángel tomando el desayuno, como si nada. A excepción de Clint, quien de alguna manera, ya esperaba esto.

Al mediodía se reunieron en el salón de estudios, observando el objeto encontrado entre la ropa del difunto Logan.

—Hellfire Club —dijo Warren.

Las miradas fueron directas hacia él, como si no hubiera hablado en siglos.

—¿Hellfire Club?—repitió Redd, sin tener ni una sola idea de qué acababa de decir.

—Es un sitio pomposo alojado en las afueras del pueblo. Yo lo llamaría un putero para gente rica —explicó Clint sin más.

—¿Y qué tiene que ver esto con Logan? —preguntó la pelirroja a ambos hombres, más confundida que antes.

—Ellos son los principales fabricantes de este tipo de artilugios —contestó finalmente Arcángel—. Existe un grupo selecto dentro de sus filas, todos son mutantes. Lo sé porque tuvimos un encuentro con ellos en el pasado —afirmó mirando en su dirección.

—¿Porqué querrían capturar a Redd?, ¿porqué ellos?—insistió el arquero.

—Se me ocurre una muy buena razón, Clint —respondió ella, dejando en claro lo obvio.

Los tres se miraron entre sí, sumiéndose en un corto silencio.

—¿Y bien?

—Sabes que tengo que hacerlo —respondió Redd.

—Iré contigo —declaró Arcángel.

—Igual yo.

—Heredé una membrecía de mis padres —les hizo saber el hombre alado—. Jean y yo podemos infiltrarnos, mientras tú cuidas a los niños.

—No sé porqué comienzo a sentirme como la niñera del grupo… —reclamó Clint, aunque no parecía quejarse del todo.

—Un arquero podría ser de gran ayuda —meditó Redd—. Puedo contar con Rogue para que cuide de ellos.

Clint sonrió abiertamente.

—¡A eso me refiero!

—¿Esta noche? —preguntó Arcángel.

—Esta noche —asintió Redd.

* * *

Gracias por leer. Saludos!


	7. Chapter 7

Hola ¿Cómo han estado? Tardé una vida en actualizar, me disculpo por eso. He estado ocupada en 1. Salvando el semestre y 2. Buscando trabajo. ¡Logré ambos! :D

Quisiera comenzar agradeciendo a **Stars** y a **RainbowEmperor** por sus comentarios. También a **Hechicera del Este** por darle al botón "follow". Enserio, me hicieron el día, no pueden imaginar lo importante que es para mí. Sin más, este capítulo es para ustedes, chicos. Espero lo disfruten.

Como siempre, **KidApocalypse** , gracias por revisar mi trabajo.

 **NOTA : Los personajes NO me pertenecen. Son todos propiedad de Marvel Comics.**

* * *

Capítulo 7

Revelaciones: a un paso del abismo

Janet observó detenidamente a Simon, dándole un momento para que dirigiera sus palabras.

—Lo siento, Simon —dijo ella—. Eres mi mejor amigo, solo intento que no te rompa el corazón, ¿está bien?

—No puedes estar segura de lo que estás diciendo, Jan.

—Me agrada Wanda, no tiene nada que ver con ella. Pero debes reconocer que tanto ella como su hermano son… raritos.

Simon miró a su amiga con escepticismo y decepción a la vez.

—¿No estás siendo racista, cierto?

—¡Por Dios, Simon! —exclamó ofendida—. ¿Cómo voy a ser yo racista cuando ni siquiera estoy segura si soy mutante o no?

—Está bien, está bien.

Janet tomó un trago de su whisky y continuó:

—Aunque no pueden ser tan raros… Una vez escuché que en la cultura Balinesa casan a los gemelos de sexo opuesto para mantener la economía de la familia…

Simon volvió a mirarla asombrado.

—Eso es enfermo, Jan. Por favor, para ya.

—Eres hombre —ella suspiró—. No importa cuántos consejos te dé la vieja amiga Janet, tu cabeza está en otra parte.

—No estoy pensando con lo que tengo entre las piernas. Wanda es una mujer increíble y, la verdad, es que me importa muy poco lo que diga la gente o lo que haya hecho en el pasado.

—¡Tienes poco más de dos semanas de conocerla!

—Cuatro, en realidad.

—Simon, cariño, escúchame: sé lo mucho que te gusta esta chica, pero no puedes dejar que el amor te ciegue ¿de acuerdo? Solo…mantén los ojos abiertos. Con eso bastará.

—Como quieras, Jan, pero eso no significa que creeré cualquier cosa que hayas escuchado por ahí, ¿vale?

—De acuerdo —aceptó, pasándose una mano por su cabello corto.

—Ahora, ¿qué hay de ti? —preguntó Simon después de pedir dos tragos más al cantinero—, ¿has vuelto a ver a Hank?

Ella rodó sus ojos y sonrió.

* * *

Arcángel y Clint llevaban un par de minutos esperando a Redd en el salón de estudios. Rogue estaba con los chicos en el área de entrenamiento, tal y como se le había pedido. Esta sería una larga noche.

—¡Las mujeres tardan un montón…! —espetó Clint, dejándose caer en uno de los asientos de las mesas de estudio.

Warren no dijo nada.

—¿Sabes por qué lo sé? —continuó el arquero para hacer más charla—. Porque estuve casado. ¡Sí! Seguro que nunca te lo imaginarias, amigo Arcángel. Já. Qué tiempos… ella se sorprendería de verme en traje. La única vez que usé uno fue para la boda. Pero esto no es nada nuevo para ti ¿cierto? Aunque Redd debe hacer algo para que pases desapercibido, amigo… —insinuó, refiriéndose a su piel azul.

—Ella puede hacer que los demás me vean… más como Warren y menos como Arcángel.

A Clint le causó gracia el comentario, y apenas soltó una carcajada. Warren logró esbozar una sonrisita.

¡Vaya! Había animado al antipático Arcángel. Entonces lo vio sonreír abiertamente y cuando se preguntó el porqué, la respuesta le saltó frente a sus ojos.

Redd se acercaba, ataviada en un elegante y muy sensual vestido rojo. Había recogido su cabellera para dejar mostrar un fino escote y perlas en los lóbulos de sus orejas.

—Siento haber tardado —se disculpó antes de detenerse frente a ellos.

—Redd, te ves fantástica —soltó el arquero.

Ella le sonrió, ligeramente apenada.

—Gracias, Clint. ¿Están listos para salir?

Los tres se dirigieron hacia la salida. Clint no estaba seguro, pero le pareció atrapar _miradas_ entre Redd y Arcángel al salir. Y aún después.

* * *

—¿Mr. Músculo? —repitió Wanda, su voz impregnada de alborozo.

Simon alzó los hombros, divertido.

—Tuvo que pasar un buen tiempo para que lo cambiaran a Wonder Man.

—Me gusta más Wonder Man —coincidió.

Caminaban por el parque Magnetrix Polaris, cada uno lamiendo de su helado. Simon la miró con apreciación por un instante.

—Tú también podrías trabajar en el circo de Kurt… ¿nunca se te ha ocurrido? Serías como… hum, no lo sé…. ¿una hechicera?

Ella miró hacia un lado.

—Soy más una bruja que una hechicera…

—¡La Bruja Escarlata!

Wanda no respondió ante su tonto comentario.

—Está bien, creo que la he cagado.

 _¡Bien hecho, Simon!_

—No siempre he sido esto que ves, Simon —empezó a decir Wanda—. Me temo que si supieras lo que soy, lo que he hecho, me aborrecerías completamente.

El hombre a su lado quedó casi estupefacto ante sus palabras serias y afiladas.

—Yo…Wanda, yo nunca te odiaría —juró, con los ojos alarmados—. Escucha, puede sonar loco... tu rostro se me hace familiar, como si te hubiera conocido antes, en otra vida. Sea como sea, ahora estás aquí. Y yo estoy contigo. Eso es todo lo que realmente me importa.

Ella lo miró con compasión. ¡Pobre Simon! ¡Pobre e insensato Simon! ¿Cómo podía quererla de manera tan ciega?

—Usted es sumamente ingenuo para ser actor, señor Williams.

—Uno de mis tantos defectos —confesó—. También he cometido muchos errores. Nadie es perfecto.

La joven gitana esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Quizás no estés tan loco como dices… he visto universos…

—¿Universos? —preguntó Simon, intrigado.

—Mis poderes son… bastos —explicó Wanda con un destello escarlata en la mirada—. He visto muchos universos, otros mundos. He visto muchas cosas. Te he visto a ti… el hombre iónico. Su fuerza, sus principios… su amor incondicional. Sí, Simon Williams, quizás usted y yo nos hemos conocido alguna vez.

Ambos habían detenido su caminata. ¿Creería Simon sus palabras? ¿Le creería si le contaba acerca de su pasado?, ¿o acerca de Pietro?, ¿acerca del fin de los tiempos y el Apocalipsis que se avecinaba?

Él parecía tan confuso. No estaba preparado para tales cosas.

—Solo espero ser digno de tu amor, Wanda Maximoff —fue lo único que dijo, antes de tomar su mano.

Wanda se dejó envolver por su toque cálido. Cada vez que estaba con este hombre sentía sus barreras caer. Podía ser abierta, ser _normal_. Se sentía vivir, otra vez. Sin embargo, esa noche, al regresar al campamento, pidió a los dioses antes de dormir, que Simon Williams no se enamorara de ella.

—Por favor… no permitan… Simon… no permitan que Simon…

Pietro la escuchó susurrar entre sueños.

* * *

" _¿Está todo bien, Rogue?"_ le preguntó Redd telepáticamente.

" _Todo bien, Redd"_ respondió la joven desde la resguardada área de entrenamiento de la Academia.

" _Si sucede algo, por favor, házmelo saber de inmediato."_

Redd giró hacia los dos hombres que la acompañaban y asintió. El trío bajó del auto recién sacado de la vieja y abandonada mansión Worthington.

" _Recuerden que los tengo conectados. Nos comunicaremos de forma telepática"_ —dijo Redd en sus mentes—. _Warren, estoy haciendo que te vean con tu antigua apariencia."_

Llegaron hasta la puerta. El portero los recibió con rostro severo.

—Buenas noches. Invitaciones.

Arcángel sacó una tarjeta elegante envuelta con un fino lazo. El hombre en la puerta leyó la carta y torció el gesto ligeramente.

—No queremos molestarlo, señor Worthington, pero he de recordarle que solo puede traer un invitado.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio un instante, sin saber realmente qué hacer.

—Eh, no sé si lo sepan —improvisó rápidamente Clint—, el señor Worthington… acaba de casarse con mi hermana y… quisimos pasar un rato. Ya saben, la luna de miel y todo eso. ¿No creo que eso sea un problema, verdad?

El portero los observó un momento y los dejó pasar.

—Siento las molestias, señor y señora Worthington —murmuró amablemente.

" _No se preocupen, señores. Clint tiene todo bajo control"_ farfulló.

" _Gracias, Clinton"_

Redd miró a Arcángel, como pidiendo su autorización para poder tomarlo de su brazo. Él le devolvió la mirada y se acercó a ella con cautela.

Pasaron por el lujoso vestíbulo, adornado con candelabros, velas, cerámicas y alfombras de la época victoriana. El lugar no estaba abarrotado, todo lo contrario, parecía escaso de personas, como una temible premonición a lo que se acercaba.

Redd se quedó pasmada los primeros minutos dentro del Hellfire Club, presa de los pensamientos que corrían por las mentes de toda esta gente. Solo veía mentiras, dinero, arrogancia, sexo, ambición y gula. El paraíso de los pecadores. Se sintió tan consternada y atraída a la vez.

" _Bien. ¿Por dónde comenzamos?"_ quiso saber Warren.

" _Tenemos dos minutos aquí y ya me siento caer ante esas dos bellas damas de al fondo"_ comentó Clint.

" _Enfócate, Clint, debemos mantener las apariencias. Warren ¿la gente de aquí saben que eres un mutante?"_ preguntó Redd.

" _Sí"_

" _Pero no saben que fuiste Ángel, ni conocen que eres uno de los estudiantes de Xavier, por lo cual no saben que tuvimos un encuentro en el pasado."_

" _Así es"_

" _He inspeccionado la mente de todos. No he encontrado pensamientos hostiles o alguna mención del Phoenix…."_

" _Entonces socialicemos —_ intervino Clint—. _Hagamos un poco de charla por aquí y por allá y quizás para antes de la medianoche encontremos a nuestros chicos."_

" _Warren y yo iremos al piso de arriba, mientras que tú irás al área de juegos de azar. Intenta no levantar sospechas."_

" _De acuerdo, Redd, pero por el amor de Dios, al menos tómense de la mano o algo. Se supone que son marido y mujer"_

Arcángel llevó a Redd del brazo, directo hacia el segundo nivel del ostentoso establecimiento. Ella lo sentía tensarse ante su toque, y tuvo que reprimirse a sí misma para no echar un vistazo dentro de su mente. Nunca lo había hecho antes y no lo haría nunca sin su autorización.

Ambos tomaron una copa de champagne y se integraron entre las personas.

" _La mujer de blanco es una telépata_ —le comunicó Warren—. _Ella podría saber quién eres"_

" _Estoy leyendo sus mentes. Ella ni siquiera lo ha notado"_

Warren sonrió orgulloso.

Un hombre de edad media, con apariencia de Don Juan, cabello oscuro y barba, se aproximó a la pareja. Parecía sorprendido.

—¿Eres el muchacho de los Worthington?

—Sí —reconoció Arcángel, borrando la sonrisa de su rostro.

—Conocí a tus padres, no sé si me recuerdes —dijo el hombre. Luego añadió como si fuera demasiado obvio—: Soy Tony Stark. ¡Vaya que has crecido!

—Gusto en verlo, señor Stark —cruzaron manos.

Tony pasó sus ojos sobre la mujer que tenía enfrente sin escrúpulos.

—¿Y quién es la hermosa señorita?

—Redd. Redd Dayspring —se presentó Redd con una sonrisa.

—¿Redd?—repitió Tony captando lo irónico del nombre —Ya veo porqué tardaste tanto en regresar de Europa, chico.

—En realidad estamos recién casados —fingió la pelirroja, aferrándose más fuerte a su brazo—. Le pedí a Warren que hiciéramos algo diferente. Es la primera vez que vengo aquí.

Tony Stark sonrió abiertamente.

—Le encantará este lugar, señora Worthington —Stark estaba muy convencido de eso.

" _Este hombre es un fastidio"_

" _Tranquilo, War, creo que nos llevará a lo que buscamos"_

Y de pronto se oyó una explosión en el pasillo. Siguieron tres más y el pánico empezó a surgir entre el gentío. Los ojos de Redd se incendiaron, abiertos como platos.

Arcángel sintió su inquietud en su mente. Sus alas reprimidas luchando por salir del arnés que tenía debajo del esmoquin.

" _¿Estás bien, Jean?"_

Él buscó su mirada, pero todo lo que vio fue ira reprimida. A su alrededor, el mundo comenzó a arder.

* * *

Muchas gracias por seguir aquí. Antes de despedirme quería saber… ¿qué tal les pareció el primer tráiler de X-Men: Apocalypse? Yo estoy que no puedo esperar. Me emociona cada escena que sale Sophie Turner como _mi_ Jean Grey (ella fue mi cast favorito para Jean, y que fuera elegida es un sueño). También estoy a la expectativa con Cyclops, Archangel, Storm y Apocalipsis. Me encantó ver a James Mcavoy calvo.

Gracias por leer. Hasta la próxima!


End file.
